A Dance of Red
by Jello 36
Summary: In a world where a vicious cycle sees no end, despair hangs over the balance of the battle. A broken past is pieced together by intertwined fates as the two find their path to understanding each other, and meaning of what living truly is.
**So this story came out of reading the Lion and the Unicorn: Kefka and Terra prompts by Somnambulista and a roleplay I did with Naruto0116.**

 **Contains SPOILERS.**

 **THERE WILL PROBABLY BE INACCURACIES. Not sure how bad... but there will be some. So if there's something that really bothers you, feel free to tell me in reviews. No promises that I'll change it, but I will at least look into doing so.**

 **That being said, do not be discouraged from reading. I hopefully at least made this interpretation enjoyable. Considering I couldn't sleep because of the ideas floating through my head... at least I won't have to worry about it.**

 **~Jello**

* * *

 _"Our hearts hold the same burden of suffering. We are opposite, and yet alike. Neither able to touch the heart of the other in the way we desire."_

 **Fated Despair**

Nothing lives in this world between worlds, this twilight of reality. Yet at the same time, there is death, but no end. A place without true life or absolute death. Like the evening sky when the gray hue of dusk is reached, neither light nor dark. It is this web of lost desires and fruitless dreams that an endless war is waged. Two gods, struggling to alter the future of the universe in vain battle here. They draw upon the strength of others, soldiers from other out reaching worlds. It is in this equilibrium that many seek to escape. It is here, that the story begins...

It was dusk... But then again, the sky is always that obnoxious color in this area, so it wasn't all that different than usual. The thing that changed it to a lovely view, was this young woman resting beside the clown. Long, curly blonde tresses framed her feminine, womanly face despite the ponytail in the back. She wore a red dress, his favorite color actually. This woman, Terra, hailed from the same world as he. For now he indulged her slumber, letting the new warrior of Chaos rest beside him as though a sleeping child. She doesn't remember him, of course. She's new, so that will come in due time. For now, the clown was allowing the girl her quiet. He'll take this time to study her anew.

She was beautiful.

But not in the way one might expect. Beauty was not the fairness of the cheeks, the delicate eyelashes, the soft lips or the handsome features that marked her womanly form. No... It was the ravishing power that made her picturesque. The girl before him was the most beautiful creation one could lay eyes on. The potential for glorious bloodshed was astounding. Right in front of him was the very incarnate of destruction, sleeping peacefully.

And she was all _his_.

She would be the perfect doll, the perfect plaything to make the world burn. Not just this one, but all of them! They would all burn with agonizing pain and preferably slow deaths. To make people writhe with pain, cry out in agony, and scream in fear, such things make life worth living!

Even as the clown stared at the girl who was once his protege, he reached his white coated hand out, as if to caress her cheek. That painted grin across his face only wrinkled as a smirk formed upon his purple stained lips. His hand paused but centimeters away from her cheek before moving downward, placing it down upon her shoulder to give her a firm, but gentle shake.

"Terra, time to go~" His playful voice called into the ear of the young girl, but by the time her fluttering eyelids opened, he was gone from her sight. Watching from a distance to see how she would handle things. She would do well, but helpless without him. After all, she is _his_ perfect doll.

Groggily, the young woman's pale blue eyes flickered open. She slowly rose to a sitting position, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Where was the source of the voice that had woken her? Roving her gaze about, Terra climbed to her feet, dusting any dirt from her dress. Where was she to go? She had yet to run into anyone in this world of equipoise; at least, that she was aware of. So for now, she would let her feet take her where they will. Perhaps they will bring her to where her heart is, for any recollection of who she was did not dwell in her, as though a blank slate.

Scuffing the ground a bit due to sleep, her feet began to lead her further away from this dismal area, into a place where she sensed... something. It wasn't as though it were evil, yet it gave her the sensation of danger. As though it was some preconceived notion of being her enemy. How strange. Curiosity drove the woman to press onward in her sleepy daze.

Laughter like that of a hyena sounded in her ears as the flamboyantly colored clown made his appearance beside her, fidgeting and grinning like a madman. Somehow, in this dim haze, she seemed to recognize this creature before her. The sensations of fear, devotion and care all seemed to broil below the surface, summed up in one familiar word... Kefka. Guess he changed his mind about watching her...

"Oh Terra, dear. You're looking absolutely stunning today! Ready to rend some limbs? Smash some pitiful lives that shouldn't exist anyway? Oh ho ho~ Today is going to be a good GOOD day!" A hideous cackle followed his theatrical motions at the thought of the bloodshed they might cause. The clown looked down expectantly at his doll, waiting for a reply, but he received none.

Disgust was the first feeling that had welled up inside, at the thought of killing. But... despite her desire to voice her distaste, she remained silent, simply nodding to the gaily dressed clown as though a machine. His excitement seemed dampened by the silent he was given.

"Oh come ooon." He groaned with a roll of his eyes, reaching out to grasp her by the chin with a slightly rough grip. "Can't I get a little smile like you used to? Eh? EHHHHH?" But when he was met with continued silence, he gave up and dropped his hand. "Fine, fine... don't smile. How droll." He was pouting at her, as if seeing how she would respond, then groaned loudly again. "Oh well. What do I care? So long as you're my beautiful doll, you don't have to smile or talk or whatever. Just destroy~"

But did he truly not care? He seemed awfully disappointed when she didn't react to his attempts to make her smile. It was so easy when she was younger... She had never been a loud child, but she wasn't a complete brick wall either. He could still recall those rare occurrences where her lips pulled back into a smile as radiant as only a child could give...

* * *

 _"I thought you would like it." The child in front of the clown insisted as she held up what seemed to be a treasure. It was a smooth egg, a robin's he would guess from the blue color. She was holding it gently in her small pale hands, looking up at him with her concerned gray eyes. She seemed worried about his reaction to her little gift. She didn't give gifts often, and usually the gifts she received were either pranks or practical ones for developing her into the ultimate weapon of destruction._

 _The awkward silence was broken by Kefka's hyena like laughter. He suddenly dropped to his knees, fidgeting and twitching in excitement, as if he were the child in this situation, a grin spread across his painted red lips. "Oh! Can I hold it? Can I? Can I? Of course I can!" His ravings ended in a happy exclamation before he reached out and snatched the blue egg from her little hands. He was staring at it as if he was holding a diamond, studying it closely. Although in truth, he found it a rather disgusting and fragile bit of nature, he occasionally fancied his whims. Suddenly his green gaze narrowed, slowly turning to look at her from the corner of his eyes. As if gauging what her response would be to his action. Would she cry from having the egg taken away from her?_

 _What he saw on the child's face made his smile go away as his eyes widened. Her lips were upturned to show her white teeth in the most time stopping expression he had ever seen her usually stoic face hold. She was smiling. She was barely more than a toddler, just old enough to talk fluently, but even so, smiling to a guy like him..._

 _"Happy birthday!" Terra announced suddenly, still holding that smile on her face. Kefka was astounded. How did she even know when his birthday was? He's never told her. His green eyes narrowed once more as he looked at the egg. A playful smirk crossed his face suddenly._

 _"Well, my dear, thank you for providing me a delicious appetizer for breakfast." He teased, raising his eyebrows suggestively at her. He knows she will understand the meaning of his words. Her smile vanished into a concerned look._

 _"But it's meant to look at... not to eat." Terra protested quietly while Kefka chuckled in a delighted manner._

 _"Then come and save it, careful not to break it." He held it out in a taunting manner, as if daring her to try and take the trinket from his hands._

 _"It's your present! I can't take it back. But you can't eat it, either!" She declared in a tone of quiet determination. Terra may only be a small child, but she's more composed than many adults are._

 _"I'll tell you what. If you can take the egg back without breaking it, I'll keep it and not eat it. But if you can't... It's for breakfast." He sounded as though he didn't care while explaining the rules to his petty little game, but the sly grin at the end said he knew exactly what he was doing. Terra sighed heavily and prepared to run at him. He was enjoying this too much._

 _What a perfect opportunity for her to train a bit in catching a foe such as Kefka. Of course it's impossible at her level... but he doesn't mind playing with his favorite doll._

 _And the moment she charged, the game began!_

* * *

Kefka had no idea his little flashback had interrupted his little moment until his thoughts were interrupted by Terra's robotic voice.

"Soldier of Cosmos... Enemy..." She senses someone, eh? Kefka stifled a chuckle and patted her curly blonde hair.

"That's a good Terra. Now, go tear him to shreds!" He screeched before twirling and vanishing from the girl's sight to find himself a perch to watch his beloved doll in the glorious heat of battle.

Although she did not desire to hurt anyone, her feet seemed to carry her... until she was looking upon the enemy she had sensed. He was young, but she was doubtful that he would be younger than she was. He had somewhat unruly blonde hair, sun tanned skin that rippled with what was obviously well toned muscle. He seemed iffy about fighting her, based on his look of hesitation and the fact he had not lifted his sword up to face her.

"Hey, I don't want to-" He was forced to cease his words and block her own attack, sending sparks to the sides as their blades clashed with each other. Vaan's eyes widened at her movement.

"I said I d-" Once more the previous action repeated. He was physically stronger, but her skill was impressive. She's quick too... And she was mumbling.

"Must... destroy..." Terra didn't know why her mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own, she could barely understand anything inside this muddled sense of existence she seems to be trapped within at the moment. But as she drew back her arm to try and deal a blow with her sword, Vaan struck! The boy had slammed his boot into her middle, the pain bringing a certain level of clarity into her mud addled mind.

She staggered to her feet, struggling against this strange urge to kill, looking to be in some sort of agony.

"Hey, girl, are you okay? You don't loo-" Vaan was cut off once more from Terra letting out a heavy groan of frustration and struggle.

"NO! Destroy!" She screamed at him before leaping off of the ground to fly away. Kefka would know how to fix this! He could help her with this headache that seemed to be suppressing her thoughts! If only she could think straight... she would realize that she was heading to the very source of her weakened mind.

The girl had stumbled her way, willing her body to move to where he was waiting for her.

"Terra? Back so soon? What's the matter?" He asked upon seeing her stricken face. This was odd. His spell on her wasn't weakening was it?

"Kefka... help me... " She groaned, reaching up to grip the side of her head. She doesn't seem to be feeling well...

"Oh, of course I'll help you. And then you can go back and kill that annoying guy, right?" Kefka smirked wickedly as he took a step closer to where she was.

But through the dim fissures of clarity in her clouded mind, she realized the danger. "No... I don't want to fight..." She moaned while starting to back away from him.

"Oh you crack me up! 'Don't want to fight' she says!" He giggled before his voice darkened suddenly, somewhat menacingly. "Who are you? And what did you do with the girl who was having such a blast beating the pulp out of people?" He hopped up into the air, as if on a lounge and rested his hand on his hip, waiting for a response. Though in reality he was quite aware of the fact that she hadn't been enjoying it. Heck, she wasn't even aware of what all she was doing. But then again, that''s a doll for you. Maybe she needs a little readjustment... again.

"I didn't... I don't..." She struggled to find her tongue while confirming what Kefka was annoyed to find out. She's slowly returning to herself here.

Kefka was not happy with this development. It's hard enough dealing with her having absolutely no personality, but when she becomes resistant makes this even less fun. A doll isn't supposed to argue, geez!

"Listen, you're a vicious beast. With a vicious power, meant for mayhem and destruction! I would know, I helped you get that, remember? Now tell me, how is a girl like that going to decide that she 'doesn't want to fight'?" He asked her in a surprisingly... sincere tone. As if he really wanted to know the answer to his query. But that demeanor was quickly shattered by his change in tone.

"You better straighten up, missy, or I'm gonna hafta teach you a lesson!" He started out playfully and ended in a dark, threatening tone that spoke ill things for her. He doesn't really enjoy hurting her, but he will if that's what it takes to make her be the perfect puppet. Enough with the shenanigans already!

But that pleading look in her eyes made him hesitate. "Please don't..." She begged quietly, despite this cloud of confusion over her head. Doesn't she get that this isn't fun? Who likes getting punished for being bad? Kefka sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, so much for Mr. Nice Kefka. Sorry babe, I only hurt you because you make me." If she'd just shut up and be good, he could lavish his affection upon her like he used to. He'll just blame it on the stubborn teenage stage she must be dealing with. Oh well. The mad mage began to form electricity around his painted white hands. He didn't laugh or even smirk as the electricity zapped straight to her, causing her to cry out in pain and hold her head where the worst of it was felt.

Kefka wasn't doing anything lethal, but he does know how to make someone hurt in the most painful way possible. And right now was apparently one of those times. He heaved a sigh while watching her cringe in pain. This is his least favorite part about dealing with her. It works so much better when she is a good girl and obeys-

"Hey! Leave her alone!" The voice cut into the situation, startling both the clown and the wincing Terra. She was too much in pain to look up and see that her savior was the same boy who had kicked her. He apparently followed her. And now he was standing between her and Kefka with his sword drawn.

"Who? What? When-where-why?!" Kefka looked confused, behaving in a comical fashion before regaining his composure. "Can't you see when someone's busy? Run along and play now." He doesn't need MORE annoyances to butt into his punishment time with Terra.

"I'll say it again, just in case you didn't hear me the first time. Leave that girl alone!" Vaan shouted as he motioned to Terra, still standing in front of her protectively.

Kefka stared at him with narrowed green eyes. Was this really happening? Had a 'prince charming' really come to try and take Terra away? "Right... In that case... Play DEAD!" Kefka screeched his frustration at the two, but mainly at Vaan who dared interfere. But before he had even finished talking, he threw a burst of electricity at Vaan, a handful of lightning bolts in a line.

Vaan had swiftly dodged, pulling out his sword and dashing at the maddened clown who giggled expectantly. This could be fun! The exchange lasted a few minutes, with frantic slashes from Vaan who could barely keep up with the grown man. It was like a mad dance around the arena where Terra was slowly returning to her senses with the two of them whizzing around her like some kind of dizzying game.

One such clash had been Vaan creating an explosion of his own magic, sending Kefka backwards, shocked at the power behind it. The clown gave a dark huff of annoyance as he wiped his mouth from a bit of spittle that had escaped during the impact. That might smear his face paint after all!

"And here I thought you were just another prepubescent pretty boy." Kefka growled darkly, but suddenly threw his hands up excitedly and stamped his feet. This was just what he needed after getting upset about Terra earlier. "Incredible! This is the most fun I've had in minutes!" He giggled like a little girl, not even taking notice to the fact that Vaan had just reached over to grab Terra's arm since the battle ended with her right next to him, thankfully.

"Huh?" She asked absentmindedly, as if unaware of what had just transpired for her sake.

"Hey! Snap out of it! We gotta go!" Vaan demanded and pulled her along, knowing that if they stay, he would certainly be killed by a certain maniac clown.

Said clown had just been momentarily reflecting on his earlier attempt to smile and realized the situation. "Hm?" He chortled a sound of confusion as he realized Vaan was carrying off his precious Terra.

Vaan even went so far as to turn around and run backwards, waving. "We'll finish this next time! For now, I'm just gonna take the girl. Catch you later!" He declared in a playful voice, turning and running as fast as he could while pulling Terra along.

Kefka seemed to forget that he was taking HIS Terra away. He had bowed and waved at Vaan's disappearing figure. "Yeah, it's been a pleasure." Then realization dawned on him. "...Wait... You're WHAT?!" Kefka shouted, throwing his arms out dramatically. But his voice echoed at the empty area. They were already gone. Talk about a delayed reaction...

He stood up and grumbled. "Well fine, you just go on and take her with you then." He spun upward to lounge in the air and pretend like it wasn't a big deal, even though he was QUITE annoyed. "She always comes running straight back into my arms anyway. What do I care?" But... there is always that fear, that she might not come back to him one day.

His morbid thoughts bothered him, so he shouted, even though Vaan was already gone. "Go on, scram! Cheeky brat, that one. Thinks he can just waltz in and cart off anybody he pleases. Who does he think he is?" While muttering to himself, Kefka began walking away, obviously in a foul mood. "I didn't even get the chance to say I wasn't sorry." But really, what thoughts could be running through that clown's head?

* * *

It didn't take too long for the two of them to get away far enough that Vaan was confident they would not be found easily. The two of them had a long exchange discussing the sides of which they fought. For Cosmos and Chaos, but Terra had surprised Vaan when she requested he slay her. She desired to have an end put to her, to prevent anymore from being harmed. For as long as she lives, Kefka will forever seek to control her power. He desires the ultimate weapon that can lay waste to the world they came from just as much as they world they are trapped in. Vaan managed to convince her not to give up just yet. After all, she had already broken out of under the control of the clown. She's already making her own decisions and seeking to find her own way, even if she doesn't realize it. Whether he fights for Cosmos or she for Chaos, it matters not. For they both have a home to return to. And with a joyful smile, he told her to wait, where it was safe to eventually be able to join them on the side of Cosmos. The valiant young man wished to ensure that she would be able to have a chance to return to the home from whence she came. In seeing him off, Terra gave him her name, not sure that she would ever see him again because of this dreadful conflict between gods. Although encouraged and hopeful, Terra could not help but wonder if this was just a part of someone's game; whether Kefka's or someone else's...

* * *

But things weren't over, no matter how much she wished for it to reach an end. For even as she awaited Vaan's return, Terra's concerned blue gaze caught sight of something glistening in the distance. A faint reflection, as though light had struck the smooth surface of metal, glass or... crystal. The blonde lifted her pale hand to shade her eyes, despite everything being in a state of eternal dusk. She squinted before her eyes widened in horror. The reflections, belonged to hundreds of crystal creatures. Those imitations, those... manikins! They attack the warriors of Cosmos... and they are headed straight for the Sanctuary!

Terra began to realize the danger. Could this be the end for the new friend she had made of an enemy? If she doesn't do anything, will she find out later that Vaan was killed? Very well then. It would seem that her best option would be to fight. Better yet, die fighting. That way no one would ever have to worry about her hurting them ever again. She cannot risk the lives of kind hearted people like the boy, Vaan, who had saved her from a pain she never wished to repeat. What better way to repay him than to return the favor with all the might she could muster in her delicate looking, but powerful body?

She rose from her seat and prepared her stance as the magical power within her began to well up. Just this once, she will give it everything she's got to end this army of manikins. If she can help it, not a single one shall be allowed to pass. The battle began with the sound of shattering glass as she cast a powerful spell to send a group of the creatures together, smashing them to pieces...

* * *

But as the hours dragged on, Terra, no matter how powerful she was, was growing weary. Her body could not withstand the constant attack these creatures brought. She was forced to retreat, being pushed back with every battle, closer and closer to the Sanctuary of Cosmos. She knew that she teetered upon the edge of her control. If it was to end the conflict... then she will relinquish her resistance to her esper side to decimate this seemingly eternal army of crystal beings.

Little did she realize that the clown had found her. He was observing her desperate dance of destruction, fighting for something he knew not what with such determination that it was beyond anything else he had witnessed from her. His green eyes widened, alight with sudden realization when he felt an energy that could only mean one thing.

Excitement coursed through his veins as he leaped to his feet from his perch. Oh my! Was she really going to do it?! Based off of the lavender glow beginning to form around her...

"Oh yes!" His voice wavered with the ecstatic trembling of a madman's ravings. His fierce whisper grew in volume and intensity as the glow grew ever stronger around her. "Ooooooh YES! Oh yes! Ohyesohyes!" He was driving himself into a frenzy of frantic whisperings and giggles of anticipation.

And lo, the change was a sight to behold for even those not as power crazed as Kefka. The light had grown about Terra like a blanket, altering her skin the the other side of her existence, the beast within. Terra let out a cry as her own power engulfed her body in a blinding example of raw magical energy being unleashed.

Cued by the shattering glass of the explosion, her newly changed body burst out like a firework, straight into the fray she initiated. Her body was a vividly hued lavender, darkening towards the ends of the tapering furred ends. Her curled hair was like a magnificent mane, rippling like the surface of water with every fluid motion she made. Her bare feet moved across the ground with incredible agility and speed as she dashed forward, leaving a trail of shattered crystal that were once manikins, now rent by her claws.

Beauty in all she is could not hope to compare to this gorgeous creature before Kefka's eyes. It was stunning... indescribably awe-inspiring. He was breathless to the scene he was blessed to bear witness to. This... this wanton destruction was all he had desired for so long. What could have triggered her to finally give in? That reason escapes him, no matter how he tries to grasp at it. Why would she resist it when he wants her to, but then go and do it after he has escaped from his control?

He'll just blame it on being female. Women are always hormonal and indecisive. That's why he never wants to even try getting married. He'd probably kill any woman unlucky enough to wed him just to silence the incessant nagging that always seems to go with a married woman. Too much trouble and too many headaches to make any of that annoying, sappy love baggage worth it.

Speaking of women, the most talented of all of them, the object of his admiration was finding herself to be lost in the midst of her own assault. She was losing her ability to focus her rage. And she's far too close to the sanctuary. She could see a beautiful woman... clad in white with an aura of peace and... sadness. Terra was finding herself drawn to the woman, not even aware that she was amidst the warriors of Cosmos, the goddess on the throne. Her mindless battle had brought her here, fighting alongside and against these warriors.

Kefka watched with a frown of his angled eyebrows as something he had never before witnessed (Again) began to happen. Terra seemed to be... gaining control over herself. Not much, but enough to be at least semi aware of her surroundings and what was going on.

"Kill... me...!" Her desperate plea fell on shocked ears as she changed back into human form, complete with clothing and accessories. Upon giving up her esper form, her magic power had it's toll. She could no longer sustain the energy to even remain on her feet. Terra's knees buckled, her entire body falling in a pathetic heap before the goddess of harmony and her warriors.

Eyes green as emeralds and wide as saucers stared at the scene. No way... had she really faltered? No... that annoying, rebellious side of her had kicked up, causing her to waver and therefore lose control, right? Kefka didn't want to believe that Terra could be anything less than perfect. Well, you know, besides being a bit of a rebel and brat lately. But he's got to do something! That pesky little knight near her is lifting his sword to finish his beloved doll... Oh wait... She'll come back. Riiiight! He forgot. Kefka gave a little giggle before vanishing in mid air. He can't wait around for the Warriors of Cosmos to find him. So he'll go wait at the Chaos side for Terra's return to the cycle.

But it was not to be, for even as the lad known as Onion Knight was about to strike and put her out of her misery, Cosmos had stopped him with a gentle beckon. She had done them a great service after all. She had destroyed more manikins than the warriors could have ever hoped to. In fact, she's the reason that the manikins have not destroyed those not asleep.

"Ending her will only return her to the conflict for another cycle. For one who desires the end, she will not be forced to fight." Though Terra had begged for death, it would have only reset the cycle for her again. Therefore, the one thing Cosmos could do to set her free from that... was change her allegiance to that of her own. She will not remember meeting Vaan or anything before this... But... it will allow her to either eventually gain her desire for death, or reach the way to her distant home.

Softly, Cosmos released a white light that rested upon Terra's chest, engulfing her body in a warmth unlike any other with all the other warriors to watch.

As for Terra, while everything began to fade, she could only realize one thing from the haze in her mind and the warmth of Cosmos' light as her eyes closed for the last time as a warrior of Chaos. Her heart could only feel one thing despite being surrounded by kindness. Something she seemed fated to endure in all her life and trials. In the endless struggles and never ending torment, both in her own world and in this world of a cursed cycle...

Despair.


End file.
